Their Other Half
by DracoSly
Summary: George is lost and in a state of depression after losing Fred. Hermione has experienced her own loss and she comes back to the Burrow after making a promise. She is determined to fulfill that promise. But will she lose her heart in the process? Will George ever experience laughter and joy again? Is she the one who can bring light back into his life? *In Loving Memory of Joe Jolly*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! So I love the idea of Hermione with one of the twins, and this idea came to me and I have been spending a lot of time writing it. Honestly, when I wrote this chapter, I cried through the entire thing. This will be the only story I write that actually follows J.K.'s story line of Fred dying. I don't agree with it, but it was kind of essential for this story, so bear with me. Now, on to the story!**

**This story is dedicated to the memory of my dear friend Joe Jolly. RIP Joe. You will always be in my heart and you will never be forgotten. **

_**I do NOT own Harry Potter characters...only the plot belongs to me. The incredible world of Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**_

_Chapter 1:_

The weather outside was hazy, gray, and rainy. The steady rain soaked the group of people gathered around a hole in the ground.

No one made a move to put the casket in the ground. No one wanted to say their final goodbye. Gone forever was their son, brother, and friend. Gone forever was the boy who brought mischief, joy and laughter to everyone with his genius products and jokes. Gone forever was the red head, who fought and died for his family and friends; for a better world. Gone forever was the second half to a pair that were never meant to be separated.

Tears fell down everyone's faces, except one. George couldn't cry. He just couldn't. He had cried when he saw Fred lying in the Great Hall, unmoving, not breathing. He cried when he was told that he was gone. But he just couldn't cry now; now that his Freddie was going to be laid to rest forever. He'd never again see him smile, or hear him laugh. He'd have no one to finish his sentences with. He'd have no one to make new products and pull pranks with. His entire world was turned upside down, and he was lost. He'd be lost forever without Fred, and he knew it. There was nothing and no one who would be able to help him move on.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he never saw the others look at him with sorrow and pity. He never saw them leave to leave him alone with his brother. He didn't notice her grab his hand for comfort, giving it a slight squeeze, before leaving with the others. After a few moments, he knew he had to say goodbye.

"Freddie, I know you're gone, but there's so much I want to say to you. I-I don't know if I c-can do this. How am I supposed t-to go on w-without you? There's no one who understands me l-like you did. W-why did you have t-to leave m-me?" Falling to his knees in front of the casket holding his twin, he let it go. He let the hurt, sorrow, grief, pain, and rage all go through his tears. He pleaded and begged for Fred to come back. He knew he'd never see him again, and it tore through him, breaking him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked. She was looking out the window of the Burrow, to the broken man standing by the casket of his dead twin. She was heartbroken when Fred was killed, and it tore her up to see George so broken.

"He'll be fine. It-it will take him time to adjust. But he's strong," Molly assured her. Hermione thought she was trying to assure herself as the same time. She knew Molly was worried about George, as everyone was. He not only lost his brother, but he lost his twin, his other half. They had never been apart from each other, and now, it would forever be only George.

Turning away from the heartbreaking sight, she sat at the table. "Mrs. Weasley, I know it's not the best time, but I've been thinking about going to look for my parents."

Molly set a cup of tea down in front of Hermione and sat herself down across from her, drinking her own tea. "Oh my dear, I know you must miss them. Do you know where you will start to look for them?"

"Well, I sent them to Australia, so I will start somewhere, anywhere there. I just need…..I need to find them. I hate to leave you all, especially so soon after-"

"No, my dear, it's quite alright. We all understand," Molly reassured her. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can find them."

"Leave? Where are you going?" Harry asked, walking into the kitchen with Ginny and Ron.

"I'm going to go find my parents."

"Alone? Are you mental? There are still Death Eaters out there. You can't go alone!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm not going to ask anyone to go with me. You just lost a brother, and you need time to-"

"Yeah, we just lost Fred! We don't want to lose you too!" Ron shouted.

"I'll be fine Ronald! I know how to take care of myself, and I wish you would have a little more faith in me and my abilities!"

"Hermione, we don't doubt your abilities. We just don't want to see you get hurt," Harry said.

"I know, but trust me. I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it."

"You don't know that! Anything could happen to you!" Ron argued.

Sighing, Hermione stood up slowly to face him. "Listen Ronald! You have no say as to what I can or cannot do. You never did. This is my choice, and I refuse to keep my parents in the dark and have them live their life as a lie. Why can't you see that I need to do this?"

"Why can't you see that you can leave us…me?"

"Is that what this is about? You? Ronald, not everything is about you! This is my family! You are lucky enough to have yours, but I don't!" With everyone being busy preparing for funerals after the battle, she and Ron had not had time to discuss what had happened in the battle; the brief kiss they had shared. Hermione herself felt like it was in the heat of moment, and she hadn't really felt anything towards Ron but friendship. She didn't know how he himself felt about the kiss or her, but from what he was saying, he expected her to stay with him. She knew that if she talked to him about it now, when he was in this state and grieving over Fred, that it would just end up in another argument.

"I have my family? You're wrong! I don't have my family! I lost my family when Fred was killed! This isn't a family! Everyone walking around afraid to say anything! I thought I'd at least have you-"

"Ron, you will always have me. You're my best friend, but I need to do this. I miss my family. And you're wrong; you do have your family. They just need to adjust to the fact that Fred is gone."

"Ron, she's right. She needs to find her family. She'll come back to us," Ginny said, laying a hand on her brother's arm to calm him down, before he said something he'd regret. She knew her brother had a temper, and when he and Hermione got into a row, he always ended up putting his foot in his mouth.

Sighing, Harry said, "Alright I know there's no stopping you. Just come home as soon as you can. We need you here."

"I will. As soon as I find my parents, I'll be back. I promise," she said, giving him a small smile. She hadn't been able to smile since before the final battle, and it felt foreign on her face. She knew she had to move on and not mourn her dead friends, because there was no bringing them back. She had to be strong for her friends, and herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now you take care of yourself, and let us know when you reach Australia. Keep us updated on your search, and stay safe sweetheart," Molly said, hugging Hermione.

"I will Mrs. Weasley," she replied.

Hugging Harry, he whispered, "Please be safe. If you need anything, let me know."

"I will Harry. And thank you."

"Always. Love you Hermione."

"Love you too Harry. And take care of Ginny."

Moving on to Ginny, she hugged the girl who had become one of her best friends. "Ginny, I'll be back soon. Try to keep the boys in line for me."

"Oh don't worry. I'll keep them in line till you get back. Good luck, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Walking over to Ron, she smiled before hugging him. "Ron, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I hope you come to realize why I have to go."

"I understand 'Mione. It's just hard seeing you go off by yourself after everything we've been through. Just come back soon."

"I will. Take care of yourself."

After hugging everyone, she walked to the door with her beaded bag holding all of her belongings. Not knowing how long her search would take, she packed everything. Looking around the room, she realized someone was missing. Walking into the living room, she saw George sitting on the couch, looking into the fire.

Walking over to him, she sat beside him. He made no acknowledgement that she was there. "George, I'm leaving, and I wanted to say goodbye. I don't know when I'll be back, but I hope it'll be soon." He said nothing, and she wasn't sure he had even blinked. Grabbing his hand that was laying on his leg, she squeezed it and said, "I know it hurts George, and I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything." When he didn't reply, she sighed and said, "I'll miss you, George, and I promise when I get back, I will do my best to help you in any way that I can. You mean so much to me, and I hate seeing you in so much hurt." He still didn't react to her words, so she gave him a small hug, and with one last look at him, she left the Burrow.

She walked to the apparition point alone. With one last look at the Burrow, the place she had come to call home, she fixated on it; engraining it in her memory so she'd forever remember it and the people who lived there. The last thing she saw before she apparated away, was a lone figure looking out the window at her. Even from a distance, there was no mistaking his height, his fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes, with grief and confusion displayed on his once joy-filled face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry for the delay between chapters. I hope to be more frequent with my updates. Life has been hectic and crazy lately. Anyways, I hope you aren't too disappointed in this chapter, I really hope you enjoy it.**

_**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, sadly. J.K. Rowling owns it all! Only the plot belongs to me.**  
_

_Chapter 2:_

_7 months later_

Hermione had been standing there, staring at the house she practically grew up in for 20 minutes. Her search for her parents had been hard on her, and she was glad to be back where she could call home. Back to people who loved her, and supported her, and most importantly, where they were always there for her. She had missed everyone so much while she was gone, but she sometimes felt she missed one person more than the others. She could never get the image of George standing at the window out of her head. He looked so helpless and lost. Hermione had promised him she'd be back, and she would help him, and she would keep that promise no matter what.

After collecting her thoughts, she walked up to the door, which was flown open before she could knock.

"Hermione! You're back! Oh I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back!" Ginny exclaimed, while throwing herself on Hermione.

Hugging her back, Hermione said, "I missed you too Gin!"

"Ginny, let her breathe! She hasn't even made it in the house yet," Harry said behind Ginny.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed before running to hug Harry.

"I miss you too Hermione!" Harry laughed while hugging her back tightly.

"Oh I missed you all so much!" Hermione said to them, looking at them both. Her eyes started to water, and she knew any minute the tears would start flowing.

"Well come inside, say hello to everyone," Harry said pulling her in.

Smiling, she let Ginny and Harry pull her into the Burrow. Immediately she was swarmed by red heads. Molly gushed over how thin she looked and started for the kitchen to cook her food. Ron attacked her and couldn't stop smiling and kept his arm around her shoulders, as if daring her to leave again. Percy kept shaking her hand, and Arthur simply smiled and patted her on the shoulder. After greeting everyone, she noticed one red head was missing.

"Where's George?"

There was complete silence, and this was an odd and rare occurrence in the Burrow.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Um, well….since the funeral, George has been…well-" Harry started to stay, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding her eyes.

"Will you spit it out? Where is George? Is he alright?" She suddenly felt nervous and scared for George. Did something happen to him?

"Hermione, since you left, he's been really…recluse. He refuses to leave his bedroom, even for meals. He won't let anyone go in, he won't talk to anyone. We don't know what to do," Ginny said quietly. Hermione could tell it hurt Ginny that George was hurting. She was the closest to Fred and George, and knowing that George wouldn't speak to her, hurt her.

"So, no one has seen or spoken to him for seven months?" She didn't know whether to be frustrated or amazed. There was no way he could survive without nourishment for seven months. And this was George! It was so unlike him to shut himself off from everyone, especially his family.

"He lets mum bring in his food, but that's the only time anyone sees him," Ron said.

Looking around at everyone, she saw the hurt and desperate looks in their faces. She had to try to help George, and his family. Walking over to Molly in the kitchen, she said, "Mrs. Weasley, may I go up to see George?"

"Oh dear, I don't think he'll let you in, or talk to you. He won't talk to anyone," she said, tears forming in her eyes. It broke Hermione's heart to see her hurting for her son.

"Don't worry," she smiled at her and patted her hand. Walking up the stairs, she tried to think of how to talk to George. He's hurting, and completely lost. He lost his other half, but he just had to see that he was still living. There was still life in him, and there is more for him than sitting in his room wasting away.

Arriving at his room, she took a deep breath and knocked. There was no response, but she wasn't really surprised. "George? It's Hermione. Can I come in?" She didn't hear a response, and she thought about just opening the door, but she didn't know if that would make it harder for him to open up to her. "George, I'm coming in, okay?" Still no response, so she slowly opened the door.

The first thing she saw was clothes, books, and pictures thrown all over the floor. It looked like a tornado had hit, and it made Hermione hesitant. Did George do this? She stepped into the room and closed the door. She saw that a bed was flipped over, pieces of a mirror were strewn across the floor, and there were a few holes in the walls. Bending down, she picked up a picture frame that was broken. Looking at the picture, she saw a young Fred and George. They looked about 13 years old, and were standing outside the Burrow with their arms around each other. They were smiling and laughing, their eyes shining with laughter and life. A tear fell from her eyes and landed on the broken picture frame. Looking up, she saw George sitting on the bed. He was looking out the window with his shoulders hunched. He wasn't moving, and if his shoulders hadn't been moving up and down, she would have thought he wasn't breathing.

Slowly, with the picture in her hand, she walked over to the bed. Without a word, she sat beside him on the bed. He still hadn't acknowledged her, but she was okay with that. She wouldn't push him to do or say anything he didn't want to. He had to deal with his grief in his own way, but she would be there for him if he needed her.

"It's beautiful outside today. The leaves are changing colors, painting the landscape with colors you can only dream of. Fall is my favorite season. It's the colors. They paint the world so many different shades at once, it's picturesque," she said quietly while looking out the window with George. "I remember when I was little, my father and I would round up all the leaves on the ground into a big pile. Then he'd throw me into the pile and I'd just be surrounded by the fallen leaves. He'd jump into the pile with me, and we'd throw leaves at each other. It's silly I know, but that was something you could never do in the summer, spring, or winter. Sure you could do it in the snow, but you wouldn't have all those majestic colors around you." She knew she was rambling, but she didn't care. She knew he was listening to her, and that was something.

"I've never don't that before," George said quietly. She looked over and met his light blue eyes. They weren't full of the life and laughter as they used to be, but they were acknowledging her, letting her know that he was listening to her. She gave him a small smile and reached for his hand. She squeezed it, and said, "We'll have to do it sometime." He didn't say anything, and looked back out the window.

It wasn't much, but he had at least spoken to her, and that was improvement. Looking down at the picture she held, she smiled. George would always have memories of him and Fred. Fred was a part of him, and that was something that would never go away.

She looked back up to look through the window, when she heard a soft knock at the door. "Hermione, George, dinner is ready," Ginny said softly.

Hermione got up but George kept ahold of her hand tightly. She looked at him and said, "I'll be right back George. I'm going to talk to Ginny." He didn't say anything, but slowly let go of her hand. She walked to the door and led Ginny out into the hallway.

"Hermione, has he said anything?" Ginny whispered.

"A bit. I need to talk to your mum."

Without another word, she and Ginny went to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley, would it be possible if I eat my dinner with George. I'd like for him to eat with the family, but I think we just need to take this slowly. He's let me in a bit, and I don't want to rush him."

"Of course dear! Let me fix you a couple plates," and she set to work with the food. "Has he said anything?"

"Not much, but I'm not going to push him to say anything either. He needs to grieve in his own way, but I'll be there with him and for him if he needs me."

"Oh Hermione, you sweet girl. Just knowing that he has let you in and has said something to you puts my mind at ease."

"It's no problem Mrs. Weasley. I hope I can help him, but it will be a slow process," she said.

"Of course. Now here you are, and if you need anything else, just let me know," Molly said handing her two plates.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," she said before heading for the stairs.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron asked, meeting her at the stairs.

"I'm taking food up to George. I'm going to eat with him."

"Oh, I thought you'd eat with us. Uh, tell us about your trip."

She feared for that. She wasn't ready to divulge about her trip. "I'm sorry Ron, not tonight." She walked up the stairs, leaving Ron behind her looking at her confused.

She came to George's room and took a deep breath. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone about her search for her parents. It was too much for her, but she knew she'd have to talk to her friends about it soon. But right now, she needed to be strong for George. She took another deep breath before walking into George's room. He didn't acknowledge her again. Sighing she thought, _this is going to be a very slow process._

**A/N: Well? I really want this story to be good, and if anyone has suggestions PLEASE let me know! It's really hard for me to write about George being depressed because...well it's George! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've gotten great reviews for this story, and I'm so glad! I hope I don't disappoint you guys! This chapter really got to me, and for personal reasons. I'll share at the bottom. But I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

_Chapter 3:_

It had been two weeks since Hermione returned to the Burrow, and she spent every day with George. She'd tell him about some of her childhood memories, she'd read to him, or they'd just sit in silence. George still wouldn't talk to anyone but her, and it had taken four days before he would say more than one sentence to her. He wouldn't leave his room except to use the loo, and he wouldn't eat with his family.

They were currently sitting on his bed, facing each other. Hermione was reading to him from her favorite book, _Lord of the Rings. _

"Hermione," he said quietly, interrupting her reading.

"Yes George?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Laying the book down in her lap, she said, "Of course you can. You can tell me anything George."

He gave her a small smile, and started rubbing the back of his neck, something she noticed he did when he was nervous. He looked down and mumbled something.

"George, can you look at me please? I can't hear what you are saying."

He looked up, but avoided eye contact. He let a long breath and said very quietly, "While you were gone, I-I tried to…..I wanted…I almost killed myself."

Hermione was stunned. She sat there looking at him in a daze. _He almost killed himself while I was gone?_ Her mouth went dry, and she tried to think of something to say. She could feel tears burning her eyes, and she felt like the world had stopped. She didn't even know if she was breathing.

George looked up at her. "I-I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have said anything. I just-"

He was cut off by her throwing herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He could feel her shaking, and hear her sobbing.

"I'm sorry George. It's just that…I…when you said that it….it brought back some…unwanted memories, and it...it scared me," she said, her voice muffled by her sobs and his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted someone to know. I obviously didn't…couldn't do it."

She pulled away from him a bit, her arms still around his shoulders. "Why George? Why would you do something like that? Did you once think of what that would do to your family?"

"That's why I couldn't do it. I wanted to, really badly. I just…I just miss Fred so much, and I thought if I did do it, I could be with him again. But Ginny, mum, dad, Ron…everyone kept popping up in my head, and I couldn't do it."

"Oh, George. I know you miss Fred, and you want to be with him again, but it's not your time. You'll see him again, but not now, or God forbid anytime soon. K-killing yourself is the easy way out, and you are not that kind of person. You have so much going for you, and so much you have yet to accomplish. I know things are hard, and chances are, it may get even harder, but that's what makes you, you. It makes you stronger, and offing yourself will not help you in anyway. What would Fred say if he was here, and you tried to off yourself?"

George looked at a picture of him and Fred laying on the bed. Sighing, he said, "He'd be disappointed in me."

"Yes he would. He'd want you to live your life and move forward. George, please promise me you will _never_ try to do that again! Please!"

He looked back into her eyes, and he saw desperation and fear in them. "I promise Hermione."

She pulled him back into a tight embrace and whispered, "Thank you."

"Hermione, what happened?" He whispered after a few moments.

"What?"

"Why did that bring up unwanted memories?"

He felt her stiffen in his arms. "I-I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you, but not today, please."

"Alright. It'll be okay Hermione," he assured her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She relaxed into his arms. How could he possibly have thought of killing himself? Doesn't he realize how important he is to his family—to me? _No, he doesn't. We all have to show him how much he means to us; how much he is really loved._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Weasley, I want you to set places for George and I at the table tonight."

"What? Is he ready for this?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, he doesn't know yet, but I feel like we all need to show him how much he means to us. I will get him down here to eat with everyone, but in return, everyone needs to engage him in conversation. Make him feel like a part of the family again, and include him in your lives." She had no idea how she was going to get George down here, but she wasn't known as the brightest witch of her age for nothing. He may be stubborn, but she was just as stubborn.

"You're absolutely right. I'll let everyone know to include him in conversation, and –"

"But don't make it seem like you are trying too hard. He'll see right through that. He doesn't need to be pitied; that will just make him feel worse. I will do my best to help, but, well, it's worth a shot."

"Of course dear. I'll talk to everyone," she said before walking out of the kitchen to find everyone. Well, there was that problem solved. Now she just needed to convince George to eat with everyone. _Great._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"George, I'm eating dinner downstairs with the family, and I would like you to join me."

George looked up at her. "What?"

"You heard me. It's time you associated yourself with people again," she said. She was sitting on the bed facing him and she almost wanted to grin at the bewildered look on his face.

"I do associate myself with people. I talk to you, don't I?" He said while throwing his arms around, gesturing towards her.

"Yes, yes you do, but I'm not people George. I'm Hermione. I'm one person. Your family misses you, and you miss them."

"Hermione, I'm not ready to go down there. I don't want them giving me looks of pity, and feeling sorry for me. I don't want that. You don't do that to me, and it's been a breath of fresh air for me! I can't, I just…I can't."

"George, they won't give you looks of pity. Yes, they feel sorry for you, because you are feeling sorry for yourself. You are hiding away up here! How are they supposed to react? Have you once wondered what has happened to your shop? Have you wondered how the rest of your family is coping and dealing with Fred being gone, and you hiding yourself away from the world?" She shouted, standing up from the bed. She knew she may have gone too far, but he needed to know how it really was. He couldn't shut out the world forever up here.

He didn't say anything. He sat there with his arms crossed over his chest, and was looking everywhere but at her.

Sighing, she said softly, "Look, I am not negotiating with you. I will be eating downstairs with everyone, and I really do want you to come with me. It's time, George, to show everyone how strong you really are—including yourself. I will be there right with you. "He still refused to speak or look at her, so she walked to the door. Before walking out, she said, "George, if I have to, I'll ask Mrs. Weasley not to send food up here anymore. I don't want to resort to those methods, but I will if I have to. You are strong George, and I know you can make it through a dinner with your family. I hope I'll see you downstairs." She closed the door behind her, not even waiting for a reply. She leaned against the closed door, and said a silent prayer. _'Please George, I know you can do this. I believe in you, and I will be there with you every step of the way. Please.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was sitting around the table, waiting for the last member of the family to join them. An empty seat was beside Hermione, and she felt the urge to run upstairs and drag George down here herself. She knew he was stubborn, but now he was just being pigheaded.

"Should we go get him?" Ginny asked. She was excited when she heard he'd be joining them for dinner. She missed her brother so much, and she was so hopeful that things were improving with him.

"No, if he wants to eat, he'll come down," Hermione said. Everyone looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"Well, then, lets uh, let's eat before it gets cold," Mrs. Weasley said.

Everyone passed food around quietly. Hermione noticed the looks she got from everyone, but she didn't care. She was disappointed in George. She knew he was ready for the next step, and she really started to think he was feeling sorry for himself. She was about to get up and go talk to him when he walked into the room. Everyone looked up at him, and he gave a small smile.

"Hi everyone," he mumbled. He looked at Hermione for help, and she got up. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks for joining us George," she said, leading him to his chair beside her.

"Yeah, well, it smelled heavenly, and mum happened to make my favorite meal. I couldn't really pass it up."

He looked up from Hermione and saw everyone gaping at him. He squirmed and lowered his gaze. Hermione looked away from him and saw everyone looking at him. Knowing she'd have to move things along, she sat down and cleared her throat. "So, Harry, how is Auror training going?"

Harry started and looked back at Hermione. "Oh, yeah, it's going great. They've been working us really hard, but it'll all be worth it in the end."

"When does your training end?" George asked. Hermione smiled; glad he was engaging in conversation.

"Um, it lasts for 9 months. We have 2 more months left. Then I'll officially be an auror, even though I'll probably be doing desk work."

"The boy who lived doing paper work? I'm sure you could get a field job, being you," George said.

"Yeah, well, I think I'd like to do paper work for a while after these past seven years."

"Then you'll have more time to spend with me and come watch me play," Ginny said, giving him a loving smile.

"Watch you play where Ginny?" George asked.

"Oh, I got chosen to play Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies! Jones has been running us ragged during practice, but our first game is coming up." She had been recruited after the Battle, and she had chosen to play for them, rather than go back to Hogwarts for her final year.

"Who do you play?"

The conversations went along these lines during the rest of dinner. Everyone tried to catch George up to what they were doing, and it seemed to be going fine. Until George asked Ron what he'd been doing.

"Oh, I've been keeping your shop going. Lee and has been helping me out, and Oliver comes by when he can get away from Quidditch to help us. The school year has started, so it hasn't been as busy, but we've been getting a lot of owl orders."

George didn't say anything, and he looked like he was about to lose it. "Um, Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for dinner. It was delicious as always. George, would you like to go for a walk outside?" Hermione stood up and held her hand out to George. He simply nodded and stood up, grabbing her hand tightly.

They got to the door when he turned around and said, "It was really good mum. Thanks."

She sent him a smile with tears in her eyes. "You're welcome George dear. You two put on jackets, it's a bit chilly out tonight."

They followed her orders, and walked outside, with George clinging to her hand.

**A/N: I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. As I mentioned this chapter really hit me for personal reasons. Last Christmas my friend/ex-boyfriend shot himself, and it really affected me. He was such an amazing guy-smart, talented, funny-in a way, kind of like George. He got himself into things he shouldn't have, and he felt like he had no way out of it, so he took his own life. It still hasn't sunk in that he's gone, and I still cry over him. I wish I could have done or said something to him, and maybe he wouldn't have felt like he had no other option. That is why this story, is dedicated to him. Even though I couldn't help him, maybe Hermione can help George.**

**Anyways, enough of my personal problems. Until next time. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

After walking outside, George didn't let go of her hand, and Hermione was glad. It made her feel like he really did trust her and that he relied on her. Walking to the lake, they stood in front of it, just looking at their surroundings.

"I'm pathetic," George whispered after a few minutes of silence. She wasn't even sure he was talking to her.

Turning to look at him, she said sternly, "You are not pathetic George! You did very well in there tonight, and I am very proud of you!"

"Hermione, I almost lost it when Ron was talking about the…the shop. I was angry and…frustrated and…I felt…useless!" He said, avoiding looking at her.

"George, listen to me. You. Are. Not. Useless. The only reason that affected you so, is because it is yours and Fred's shop."

"Yeah, it's _our_ shop. Not Ron's and Lee's and Oliver's. _Ours_. But he isn't here, and I…I'm just…." He sighed heavily, looking out towards the lake, still refusing to look at her.

"You're what George?" She asked quietly.

Turning his head slowly, he finally looked her in the eyes. "I'm alone and a failure at living."

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. "Merlin George! What is it going to take to get through that thick skull of yours? You are not alone, and you sure as hell are not a failure at living! You have your family here who loves you and cares about you. Fred is gone, but you still have the rest of your family here for you!" She couldn't believe he still thought he was alone. She had been there for him for two weeks. He had accepted her, seeing as how she was the only one he would talk to. What did they have to do to show him that he wasn't alone?

"What about you?"

This took Hermione by surprise. They were talking about George, not her. "What about me?"

"Are you here for me?"

She felt herself relax as she looked up into his sky blue eyes. She grabbed both of his hands, and took a breath. "George, I am going to tell you something, that I hope you never question or doubt ever again. I am and will always be here for you. You have come to mean so much to me, and I honestly don't know if I can even go a day without spending time in your bedroom with you." He laughed softly and Hermione's heart soared when she saw him smile for the first time since before Fred died. She couldn't help but smile back at him and get lost in his eyes. There was a bit of life in them again, but only a little bit. How she longed for his eyes to light back up with life and laughter. But there was still hope. She saw hope with that little flicker of life just now, and that smile he gave her.

"What?"

She realized she had been staring at him for a few minutes. "I'll never forget that smile." _Oh sweet Merlin, did I just say that? He must think I've completely lost it now!_

He chuckled softly, and said, "It's not that big a deal, really."

She sobered and took a step back, letting go of his hands. She gave him a hurt look, and she said, "You really think smiling and being happy is not a big deal? George, that is the first time I've seen you really smile since…" she looked away, not wanting him to see her tears. "George, you have one of the most amazing, beautiful, joyous smiles I've ever seen. Your smile could bring joy and happiness to anyone. During the war, your smiles gave us hope. They made us feel like there was still happiness in the world, despite all the death, suffering, and destruction going on around us. Even when you lost your ear, you could find humor in it. Not many people have the ability."

"Yeah, but it wasn't just me, Hermione. Fred was right there with me, smiling and laughing away. I'm only one half of what there was, and I don't think-"

She whirled around facing him again, cutting him off. "When you lost your ear, Fred was devastated that something terrible had happened to you. But you, _you_ made light of the situation! Fred may have been there with you most of the time, but you had just as much affect as he did!"

He looked down, almost looking like he was ashamed. Sighing, she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "George, I don't mean to scold and argue with you. I'm not sorry for saying it, but it probably wasn't the right time to say it. Please forgive me?"

"Hermione, there's nothing to forgive. You're right. It's just hard for me to accept it right now," he whispered, hugging her back tightly.

They pulled apart, and she gave him a small smile. "Come on, let's go back inside." He nodded, and walked back inside, holding her hand tightly. She hoped that she had given him some insight. Even though he was Fred twin, his other half, it didn't mean that he had to completely lose himself with Fred gone. The old George was still in there somewhere; she had seen a bit of him tonight. She was determined to bring him back.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Three weeks had gone by since George first joined his family for dinner, and in those three weeks, he seemed to relax and enjoy himself. He was able to talk to Ginny about her Quidditch, listen to Harry talk about his Auror training, and he even brought up his shop to Ron, much to everyone's surprise. It seemed like things were getting back to the way things were supposed to be, aside from the fact that George never left the Burrow, and Hermione still spent almost every hour of every day with him in his room. George only emerged from his bedroom for meals, and Hermione decided that that was going to change.

"Come on George, grab your coat and let's go," she said, walking into his room. He was lying on his bed, reading a book that he had borrowed from Hermione.

"What? Why?"

"Because, we are leaving this house. We are going to go out, and enjoy ourselves!" She exclaimed, finding his jacket in the pile of clothes scattered all over his floor.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked hesitantly.

"That is a surprise, now get this on, and let's go!" she said, throwing his jacket at him, hitting him in the face. She giggled before walking out of his room.

She only had to wait a few minutes before he came grudgingly down the stairs. "Hermione, I don't know if I'm ready to-"

"Oh nonsense! You've been ready to get out and see the world long before this! Now, let's go, and no more arguing!" She pulled him outside while waving goodbye to Molly, who looked dumbstruck and bewildered at Hermione pulling her son out the door.

"Mione, there's no need to pull my arm off. I'm not going to run away from you," he said, trying to keep up with her.

She abruptly stopped and spun around, facing him. "How do I know that George? What guarantee can you give me that you won't run off if something bothers you today? Or whenever we go out?"

He took a moment to answer, and then he said, "Hermione, I give you my word, as Fred's twin, that I will not run away. I trust you, and I know that you'll be there with me if I have a panic attack. Wherever we may go."

She looked deep into his eyes, trying to find any dishonesty. She knew he wasn't dishonest, but what if he did have a panic attack from the smallest thing? Would she be able to help him? Or would he run away to Merlin knows where? But looking into his eyes, she could find no dishonesty.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that George!" she said, turning around, and resuming her walk to the apparition point.

"So, where are we going?" he asked, jogging up to her.

Grabbing his hand tightly, she grinned at him and said, "Diagon Alley," before apparating away.

**A/N: So sorry this chapter is short! Because of this, I will make sure to make the next chapter extra long! I hope you have been enjoying this story so far! I have gotten really good reviews so far! Keep reviewing! I love hearing your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Finally! Life got in the way, and it took me forever to finish this chapter up. **

**I did this chapter in George's point of view. It was a bit hard for me, and I don't know if I'm completely satisfied with it. Please let me know what you think about it, and let me know if you want more of George's POV.**

_Chapter 5:_

They arrived in Diagon Alley, and George couldn't help but feel awkward. He really didn't feel ready to be out and about, and he wasn't sure how he'd feel about seeing people he knew. Not to mention that his and Fred's shop was here. It was one thing to talk about it with Ron, but to actually see it, he was sure he'd lose it.

"George, are you alright?" Hermione asked looking at him warily.

He swallowed his fears and gave her hand a squeeze. "Yeah, I'm fine." _For now._

"Good. Where would you like to go?"

_I want to go back home! Away from here! _"Uh, can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

She gave him a smile and said, "Of course!" before pulling him through the crowded streets. He realized it was the middle of December, and that was probably why there were so many people here. Doing last minute shopping, and then it hit him—it's almost Christmas! What on earth was he going to get everyone? What would he get Hermione? She had been such a blessing to him since Fred had died. He honestly didn't know where he'd be without her.

_Still mucking about in your room and shutting the world out._

When she came back, he didn't know why he let her in his room. He wouldn't allow anyone else in. He usually locked the door unless it was his mother with his food. But when she knocked and asked if she could go in, he immediately unlocked the door. He didn't even realize he did it until she sat by him. She didn't push him to talk, and he was grateful. He was more than willing to listen to her talk about her childhood and what season she loved. Listening to her talk calmed him and it made him feel…..alive.

She had stayed with him, and put up with his silence for weeks, but she never got fed up and left. She never gave up on him.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize they had walked into Quality Quidditch. There were a lot of kids running around, looking at the latest brooms, and talking loudly about which team would win the Quidditch World Cup. He heard some kids laughing over by the window display, and it made George feel warm inside. He really loved the sounds of laughter, and he had missed it. The last year of the war, there was very little laughter to be heard, and even though he had Fred with him, there just was never time or a point in laughing or making someone laugh.

"Would you like to do some Christmas shopping now, or would you like to come back another time?" Hermione asked him.

He could tell by the way she asked that she would rather they come back. _Probably just to get me out of the house again._ "Yeah, we can come back and do our shopping."

She smiled at him again before turning back to the Quidditch magazine rack. Every time she smiled, he felt his heart warm. He loved seeing her smile. He hadn't seen her smile often since she came back from looking for her parents, but when she did, it was usually when she was telling him about a childhood memory. She sometimes smiled at him when he would say something to her, and her face would light up like he had given her the world.

After looking around, and buying a few Quidditch magazines for George, they walked out. "Alright, where to next?" she asked him.

"Well, are you hungry? It is almost lunch time," he said looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I am actually quite hungry. Leaky Cauldron?"

"Malady," he said, holding his elbow out for her to take. She smiled that beautiful smile at him and wrapped her arm through his.

When they arrived, they noticed it was pretty full. After a few minutes, they found a table, and sat down. Hannah Abbott came over to get their orders.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

"Hannah! I've been well! I didn't know you were working here."

"My Uncle Tom needed help waitressing, so I volunteered. It keeps me busy and I get to see a lot of our schoolmates."

"That's great! You remember George Weasley?" She asked, gesturing toward George who had remained silent through their exchange.

"Of course! How are you doing George? I know Ron's been helping out at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, but I haven't seen you there."

He stiffened, but relaxed when he felt Hermione take his hand under the table. "I've been doing pretty good. I haven't been back to the store lately though."

"Oh, well you really should! It's been so busy, I honestly don't know how Ron's been doing it. Although I did see Luna in there helping him a few times."

George simply smiled, not knowing what to say. He really didn't feel like talking about the store. He just wanted to eat and talk to Hermione; pretend they were back in his room. Alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry; here I am running my mouth when I'm sure you guys are hungry. What can I get you?"

"We'll have the special and two butterbeers?" Hermione asked George. He nodded.

"Alright, two specials and two butterbeers, coming up!" Hannah smiled and walked away.

After a few minutes, Hannah came back with their butterbeers and left. While waiting for their food, he and Hermione talk about Christmas and when Harry would ask Ginny to marry him.

"I guarantee he'll do it at Christmas. He wants it to be special for Ginny, and what better way than to do it in front of the people they both love," Hermione said.

"Oh really? Would you like to make a little wager, Granger?" he winked at her.

"Oh George, it really wouldn't be fair. It'd be like taking candy from a baby, but if you insist to lose your candy, then I suppose I'm up for a wager," she smirked at him

"Ten galleons he proposes on New Year's."

"Why New Years?"

"Well, it's the start of a new year, and it'd be the start of their new life together. Harry is too shy and probably too scared to do it in front of everyone. Especially when majority of everyone are her brothers."

"Hm, well it just shows you how much you know Harry. I know he'll do it at Christmas. But you're on. Ten galleons." They shook hands to seal the deal.

"Well, if and when he does, he better treat my baby sister right, or else he will be getting itching powder in his trousers." He knew Harry loved Ginny, and would be a good husband to her.

Their food arrived and they dug in to their fish and chips, savoring each bite. George had always enjoyed eating at the Leaky Cauldron. He and Fred had taken out from there majority of the time, either because they were so busy concocting new products, or they just didn't want to cook.

After eating, George and Hermione left the Leaky Cauldron and went back to Diagon Alley. Hermione started walking them down the street, and George was enjoying the small talk and light banter between them so much that he didn't realize where they were at.

He noticed that Hermione got quiet and a bit tense. "Hermione, what is it?"

"George, don't be mad at me, and don't panic, alright? Just remember that I am here with you. I just think it's time for you to…"

"Time for me to what? What are you talking –" He cut off when he looked up and saw his and Fred's store. It looked exactly like it did when they first opened it. The lights were flashing, the window display had changed, but was just as crazy and silly, and from the outside it looked like it was packed inside.

At first, George wanted to smile. This was his store, he helped create this. He could still remember how he and Fred felt when they had first bought the place, and all the excitement they had setting everything up and creating their products. It felt like yesterday Fred was in the back room creating a new product and it had gone haywire, and George ran in to find Fred dangling from the ceiling.

Then George got tense. Seeing the store was making him remember all these things with Fred, and now Fred wasn't here. He wasn't here to feel the same excitement and remember all those memories. George was alone. Fred was never coming back.

Without realizing what he was doing, he started backing away from the store. Then he felt pressure on his arm. Looking down he saw Hermione looking at him with concern.

"George?"

"Hermione, I-I can't. I-it's too much. I just can't. It's not-it's not right," he stuttered, looking back at the store with wide eyes.

"George, you can. You created this haven. This is a part of your life. Now, I want you to take my hand. I'm right here with you. If you don't face this fear, you'll run from it for the rest of your life. You need to face this head on."

All George knew was that he didn't want to go in his store. But there was something in Hermione's words, and the way she held onto him, that gave him a sense of peace and hope. She'd be there with me. She believes in me. He simply nodded his head and took her hand, gripping it tightly. She gave him an encouraging smile and walked him into the store slowly.

George tensed again when they got into the store, but feeling Hermione's hand in his calmed him a bit. _She's right. I need to face this fear. _

The store was full with people, and George had to make sure he had a good grip on Hermione, otherwise he'd lose her in the crowd. George's heart constricted a bit while he looked around, but when he saw Hermione smiling and taking in the atmosphere of the store, he couldn't help but smile. He had helped bring joy and laughter through this store, and even with him and Fred gone, it was still doing its job.

Hermione pulled him to some shelves packed with WhizBangs. "These were always my favorite product of yours," she said, smiling at the packages.

"Really?" To say he was confused was an understatement. He was flabbergasted.

"Of course! To create these—all of this—"she said while waving her arms around the store, "is developed with some of the most difficult and extraordinary magic!"

"But I always thought you hated our inventions?"

"Of course I didn't! I just didn't approve of you two using innocent first years as your test subjects." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "George, you and Fred were geniuses when it came to your inventions. No one could have done what you two accomplished!"

"Thanks Hermione. That really—"

"George?"

Turning around, George saw Lee and Oliver running over to him with huge grins on their faces. "Lee! Oliver!" He had forgotten how much he missed his friends, and it was so great to see them again.

"Where have you been hiding, mate?" Lee said after giving him a hug.

"Yeah, we thought you'd run off without us!" Oliver exclaimed, clapping him on the back.

"Hermione, love have you been hiding him away to keep for yourself? You know you need to share," Lee winked at her. She turned bright red and George really loved it.

"Of course not Lee! But mind you, if that were the case, you wouldn't see me either," she smirked at him. George started laughing. He was actually laughing, and he loved it. He hadn't laughed since before Fred was killed, and it felt so foreign, yet familiar to him.

When he finally caught his breath, he saw the three of them looking at him with amused faces. "What?"

Hermione said, "George, I haven't heard you laugh in….a really long time!"

"It felt great," he smiled back at her.

"Hey, would you guys like to go out and eat tomorrow night? Hang out, and catch up?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, we can even go somewhere muggle if you want!" Lee said, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"George?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

George thought for a second. He really had missed his friends, and he would love to hang out and catch up with them, but he didn't know if he would be comfortable with it. These were Fred's friends too, and he wasn't here. It wouldn't be the same. _Nothing is going to be the same. You have to move on and get used to it! Fred wouldn't want you to shut out your friends!_ He nodded his head. "Alright, yeah. That'd be great!"

"Great! We'll see you here tomorrow at closing?" Oliver asked, looking at Hermione for confirmation.

"Yeah, we'll see you then!"

"Ooh, this is so great! You two kids have fun! Until then!" Lee exclaimed before disappearing to the back.

Oliver rolled his eyes, and said goodbye to George and Hermione. "You think Lee missed me?" George asked. Hermione laughed, and walked with George out of the store. _Yeah, I can definitely get used to hearing her laugh._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in posting this new chapter! I have a new boyfriend, and I have been spending the last two amazing weeks with him. I promise I will do my very best to update regularly again. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 6:_

"Hermione, I don't think I can do this," George stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day. "George, you can! You will be totally fine! We are going out to dinner with two of your best friends. Plus, I will be there!" She stated while handing him his scarf.

"But…what if they say something…something about…what if they…what do I—"

"George," she said, silencing his rambling. "They understand how much you have been hurting. They wouldn't deliberately bring Fred up just to hurt you."

"I know that, but what if I can't handle it if they do bring him up?"

"You will act like it doesn't bother you, because it shouldn't. George, he is your brother, and even though he is gone, we shouldn't act like he was never here. It's good to remember all the good things about him, and the way he brought joy and laughter to our lives. Fred must never be forgotten, and talking about him will keep his memory alive."

He nodded his head, agreeing with her. Hermione knew it was still hard for George to talk about Fred. Well, except to her. She didn't know why, but he felt completely comfortable talking about Fred to her. When he spoke about Fred, his face would light up like it used to, and she could almost see the old George. Granted, with all the time she spent with him, they had gotten closer than they had ever been.

"Okay, are you ready?"

Nodding his head, he said, "Yeah, let's go."

Smiling, she grabbed his arm and walked out to the apparition point with him. The temperature outside had dropped rapidly that day, and Hermione was sure it would be snowing sometime tonight. Once they reached the apparition point, she looked at George. He gave her a smile, and smiling back, they spun on the spot.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

They arrived at Diagon Alley in front of the joke shop. Hermione felt George squeeze her hand. She squeezed back to give him reassurance. "We'll just wait out here until they close up. It shouldn't be long."

He smiled at her and nodded his head. Hermione knew it killed him to show his weakness, and she tried very hard not to make him feel any worse.

After a few minutes, Oliver and Lee came running out of the joke shop towards them. "Alright you lot! Ready for a night on the town?" Lee asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Lee, I thought we were just going out for dinner?" Hermione asked. She really didn't think it was a good time to take George to a bar or club and get him sloshed.

"Yeah Lee, we're just going for dinner," Oliver said, slapping Lee on the back of the head. "Ignore him, I think he lost his mind mixing up the ingredients for one of the products."

"Oi! Don't be ruining my reputation! Especially to this lovely lady," Lee exclaimed, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Laughing, Hermione said, "Oh Lee, I think your reputation was ruined long before now."

Lee brought his hand up to his heart and feigned hurt. "Oi, Hermione that hurts!"

"Why's that Lee? Because the lass hit it dead on?" Oliver said laughing.

"George, mate help me out here," Lee begged.

Laughing along with the others, George said, "Sorry mate, but they're right. You were terrible at potions."

"Please, don't hold back on me. Just let me know how you lot really feel!" Lee said, trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Alright, let's get going. I'm starving!" Oliver said, leading the other three down the street to the Leaky Cauldron.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Oliver and I had discovered this lovely little restaurant in muggle London not too long ago. You lot will enjoy it immensely!" Lee said joyously.

"What kind of food is it?" George asked.

"That mate, is a secret. I know for a fact you have not had it before, which will make it even better!" Lee exclaimed. Hermione was a bit nervous with how excited Lee was that they were going to eat something they had never had before.

"It is safe to eat, right?" Hermione asked.

All three boys cracked up laughing. "Hermione, we would never feed you something that wasn't safe to eat," Oliver said.

"Yeah! You're a war hero-"

"Not to mention the brightest witch of her age," George put in for Lee.

"Exactly! Give us some credit! We know our limits," Lee finished.

"At least where you are concerned," Oliver said. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She knew they meant her no harm—but she would still keep an eye on them.

After walking along the streets of London for a few minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. Hermione smiled when she saw the restaurant, and started laughing. The boys were looking at her as if she had three heads. "Hermione, what in Merlin's name is so funny?" George asked.

"It's just….oh my…you actually thought…oh it's too funny!" Hermione said while laughing.

Looking confused, Lee said, "Yeah, well that makes perfect sense!"

Finally regaining her composure, Hermione said, "You guys, I used to come here every summer with my parents! Pizza is my favorite food!"

Lee's mouth dropped, and Oliver and George grinned. "But…you were supposed to never have had it before! Now this whole night is ruined!" Lee pouted.

"Don't worry mate, George hasn't had it before, so it's sure to blow his mind," Oliver said, clapping Lee on the back.

Lee seemed to accept this because he grinned and led the way into the restaurant.

"Hermione, be honest. Is this 'pizza' really as amazing as Lee and Oliver say it is?" George asked her quietly before following Lee and Oliver.

"Don't worry George. As Oliver said, it will blow your mind!"

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

"Blimey! This is amazing! Mione, can we have this every day?" George exclaimed after eating his sixth slice of pizza.

Giggling, Hermione said, "I'll make sure to show Molly how to make it so you can have it as often as you please."

Grinning at her answer, he started in on another slice. "Hey, make sure you invite me over when she makes it!" Lee exclaimed, also claiming another piece.

"Don't you think you'd get tired of it?" Oliver asked.

Lee and George both looked offended. "Of course not! We could never get tired of this delectable food!" Lee stated.

"Here, here!" George exclaimed.

Oliver and Hermione laughed at their antics. Hermione had to admit, this night was what George needed. He was laughing, joking, and enjoying himself. She was glad Lee and Oliver were such great friends to him. She was glad he had accepted her help as well. She admitted to herself, she was unsure that he would even want her help. He had closed everyone else off, but for reasons unknown to her, he let her in. She couldn't have been happier. Not only was she helping him heal, but he was also helping her. During her time away from the Burrow, she had lost so much. She had yet to tell anyone about her trip, but she wasn't sure she was ready for anyone to know. No one asked, but then, she felt like they were all just relieved to see George living again, they hadn't even thought to ask her. But she didn't mind. She didn't want to tell them—at least not yet.

"So Mione, are you still with Ron?" Lee asked casually.

"Uh, no. I was never with Ron."

"Oh, I thought you guys were like…in love?"

"Well, I think at one point I was, but after our kiss-"

"What?" George exclaimed, spitting out his coke.

"Whoa! So you weren't together, but you kissed? You little minx," Lee smirked at her.

"No! Ugh, we were in the Chamber of Secrets during the final battle, and it was just a spur of the moment kind of deal. After the kiss, I don't know…I just didn't feel anything."

"Well, did Ron feel something?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. Do you realize how much he talks about you at work? It almost makes me sick of hearing about you, no offense," Lee said. Hermione noticed George grimace a bit. What was that about? It had to have been the mention of the store.

"Well, we never really had a chance to talk about it. After the war ended, we had…well funerals, and then I left for about six months, and since I came back, I spent my time helping George."

"Where did you go for six months?" Oliver asked.

Hermione mentally groaned. This was exactly what she had feared. She didn't want to talk about it—to anyone! "I went to find my parents." Yeah, keep it simple.

"Oh! Did you find them?" Lee asked. He obviously didn't see how uncomfortable she was.

George and Oliver seemed to sense she was uncomfortable though, and they both attempted to change the subject at the same time.

"Do you still have Crookshanks?"

"How is Harry doing?"

Smiling and feeling relieved at their attempt, she said, "No, Crookshanks died just before the war ended, and Harry is doing well. He's in Auror training at the moment so he's been kept busy."

"Are him and Ginny still together? I think they make the cutest couple!" Lee said.

Laughing, George said, "Lee, I swear sometimes you sound like a bird!"

"Hey, the ladies love a guy who shows his soft side! Isn't the right, Mione?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" she bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"See! So, Ginny and the boy-who-lived….do I hear wedding bells anytime soon?"

George and Hermione shared a smile. "Actually Hermione and I have a bet going on. She thinks he'll propose at Christmas. I think he'll do it at New Years," George said.

"Oo, can I get in on this bet?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, put me in too," Oliver said.

"Alright, the prize is ten galleons. What do you wager?"

"Well, I think he'll do it at Christmas," Oliver said. "I mean, it'd be in front of her family, and the only family he's ever known. Knowing Harry, he'd want everyone to be there."

"I think he'll do it on Valentine's Day," Lee said simply.

"Why Valentine's Day?" George asked.

"Hello? It's the day of love! What better day to propose?"

"Sorry, but I don't see that happening. First of all, Ginny despises that holiday, and Harry isn't all that into it either. Second of all, it'd be too corny for Harry," Hermione stated.

"Whatever, I stand by what I said. I think that's when it'll happen. Besides, girls like corny," Lee said.

"Not all girls," Hermione muttered. George sent her a small smile, letting her know he heard her. She, like Ginny, hated Valentine's Day. Besides, she knew Harry like the back of her hand. He was her best friend—her brother. She knew he'd propose to Ginny at Christmas.

"Alright, well, not that I want to cut this night short, but we have another busy day at the shop tomorrow with Christmas right around the corner," Oliver said.

"Yeah. Oh! Are you lot doing anything for New Years? Oliver and I are throwing a party," Lee said.

Hermione looked at George. Without skipping a beat, George said, "We'd love to come!"

"Great! We'll owl you the details! Everyone else is invited as well," Oliver stated.

"Sounds good! Well Hermione, shall we go?" George asked.

"Yeah. Lee, Oliver, thanks for tonight. It was wonderful!" She said while walking out of the restaurant.

"Anytime, love! And don't you two be strangers!" Lee said. Hermione noticed he looked pointedly at George while saying this.

"Don't worry mate. You'll see us so much, you'll get tired of us."

"Looking forward to it! Night all!" Lee said before disapparating.

"See you two around," Oliver said, before he disapparated as well.

"Well, that was fun!" George said, walking with Hermione down the street.

"See! I told you it'd be fine!"

"It's all thanks to you," he said smiling at her.

Merlin, did her heart always beat rapidly when he smiled at her? _Wait! This is George! George Weasley! Don't let your thoughts even stray there! You're just very good friends! That's it!_

"Ready to go home?" George asked her holding his hand out.

Hesitantly, she nodded and placed her hand in his. There went her heart again. She was sure he could hear it. _Sweet Merlin I need to stop this! No good can come of this!_

**A/N: Oooo! Is Hermione starting to feel something for George? How does George feel about her? What's exactly happened on her trip? R&R! I love hearing from you guys! Your comments give me confidence that I'm doing good on this story, and that you actually want more! Until next time, and I promise, SOON!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally! The next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 7:_

_Oh no! I cannot be feeling anything….romantic…towards George! It's just…I admire him! Yes! That's it! Not to mention we are great friends!_

Sighing, she paced around her and Ginny's room. Since the night out with George, Lee, and Oliver, Hermione had been arguing with herself over her…feelings…towards George.

_Okay, let me think about this all logically. Since I have come back, George has relied on me, and I have relied on him. We have learned a lot about each other since, but only because we've spent every minute together. He's got such a great sense of humor and he's bloody talented—obviously, I mean, he opened a joke shop with his equally talented and funny twin brother! When he laughs or smiles, his eyes light up for the briefest moment, and it's like I am drowning in them. His smile and laugh are contagious and seem light up the world. When he holds my hand or touches me, I feel like I could melt….Oh bloody hell!_

Groaning loudly, she threw herself face down on her bed. "I can't have feelings for George. It would complicate things and put a wedge between us," she mumbled into the bedspread.

"No it wouldn't," came a soft, dreamy voice from the doorway behind Hermione. Flinging herself over to see who was talking to her, she regretted speaking out loud. There in the doorway stood Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, hello Luna! When did you get in?" She said, hoping to get her distracted from saying anything that she may have heard.

"Just now. Ron invited me over for dinner, and I volunteered to come get you."

"Oh! Ron invited you? How wonderful! How have you been? We should go to dinner," Hermione said, as she started to walk past Luna.

"Hermione, having feelings for him won't complicate things. I believe that you two were meant to find each other after what you two have lost. I wouldn't worry about what could happen, and just go with your feelings. Follow your heart, and it will bring light back into both of your lives," Luna said sincerely, before walking down the stairs.

Hermione stood there with her mouth open in shock. _I swear Luna is a mind reader or something! But could she be right about…No. _Clearing her chaotic thoughts, she shook her head and went downstairs. She would not let her conflicting thoughts about George ruin her relationship with him.

Walking into the dining room, she felt her knees go weak and her face turn crimson. There he was, sitting at the table in his regular spot with an empty seat beside him that had become her spot, looking bloody fantastic, looking directly at her and smiling as if she was the only person in the world that mattered. _Bloody hell._

oOo~oOo~oOo

George didn't know when they had started, and he sort of wished they hadn't started, but whenever he saw Hermione, or held her hand, heard her laugh, saw her smile, even when she read to him, he would be captivated by her and it was as if she was the only person on the planet besides him. Sure, he cared for her; they had become great friends since she had come back from looking for her parents. She was his—lack for a better word—savior. She saved him from his own despair, and she brought him back to life. He owed her so much for what she had done for him.

But now, when he wasn't with her, all he'd think about was her. When they were with other people, he'd only pay attention to her. When a guy talked to her, he would get….what? Jealous? No, it can't be that!

_Merlin's pants! I can't fancy her can I? We are so different! I'm the jokester, she's the bookworm. I'm a rule breaker, she follows them to a 'T.' She used to be a bloody prefect and would confiscate Fred and his inventions and scold us for them! How the bloody hell have I come to fancy her? _

She was bloody gorgeous! Her hair wasn't nearly as frizzy and wild as it used to be. Her chestnut hair had calmed and her curls looked so soft, George was always so tempted to run his hands through them. Her milk chocolate eyes had hints of gold in them that he noticed seem to sparkle when she was excited or reading a book. She had filled out nicely also. She definitely wasn't the same girl he knew in school.

So here he was, sitting at the table in the Burrow waiting for dinner, trying to sort out his thoughts concerning Hermione when she walked in, looking as beautiful as ever. Wearing jeans, a purple tank top with a black blazer over it and her silky hair pulled up into a loose ponytail. She made simple look sexy!

"Hey Hermione! Hungry?" Harry asked her. _Damn, I should have asked her that! Instead, I'm sitting here staring at her like a dunderhead!_

She gave Harry a smile and walked over to sit beside me. _Was it just me, or does she seem hesitant to sit by me? _Deciding to go for humorous, I lean in and whisper to her, "Don't worry Hermione, I took a shower today. I shouldn't smell too bad."

She let out a small laugh and said, "I'm so relieved George! I just don't think I'd be able to stomach supper if you hadn't had your monthly shower."

Witty! Another thing he loved about her. _Wait, loved? Merlin, I need to sort out my feelings about her. I can't love her, can I? I haven't even admitted that I fancy her!_

"So, Christmas is right around the corner. Now, Bill and Fluer, Charlie, Percy, and a few Order members will be coming, so we need to get this house cleaned spotless!" Molly informed everyone after everyone got their food.

"Mum, Hermione and I need to do our Christmas shopping still, don't we Hermione?" Ginny said, looking at Hermione.

"Oh, yes, we do. I'm afraid I've procrastinated this year," Hermione said.

"Well, we have four days till Christmas. You girls can go shopping tomorrow, and the rest of us will get started on cleaning."

"But mum, Harry and I haven't done our shopping either," Ron whined.

"Now I know that's not true Ronald! You came home the other day with your arms full of bags! Don't tell me those weren't gifts!" Molly said, pointing her fork at him.

Ron slumped in his seat.

"George, dear, have you done your shopping?" Molly asked him.

"Yeah mum. I'm all set," he said, sneaking a peek at Hermione. He couldn't wait to give her, her Christmas present. He hoped she liked it.

"Splendid! So it's settled, you girls can go shopping tomorrow, and the boys and I will get started on the cleaning."

"Luna, would you like to come?" Ginny asked.

"That would be lovely!" Luna replied. "I still need to find Ron something."

Ron? Oh! So Luna and Ron? Huh, George didn't see that one coming.

"Ron? Are you two dating?" Hermione asked.

Oh bloody hell! How could George have forgotten? Ron had the biggest crush on Hermione during school. Was it possible that she liked him too? Things just got a bit more complicated.

"Mione, we've been dating for three weeks," Ron said with his mouth full of food.

Hermione's eyes got wide. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you've been a bit busy. We haven't really seen you a lot lately," Harry said, giving her a sheepish look.

"I see you guys every day! I bloody live here! I sleep in Ginny's room, so don't say you don't see me," she snapped.

"Mione, you're always with George! You wake up and go to George's room or go somewhere with George! You may eat meals with us and sleep in the same room as Ginny, but we _never _see you, because you are always with _him_!" Ron yelled, pointing at George.

"There's nothing wrong with me being with George! He needs me, and I intend to be there as long as he needs me! Stop acting bloody jealous that I'm spending my free time with George and not you!"

"I'm not jealous! You made it perfectly clear before you left that there was no us! But you sure didn't feel that way when you kissed me!"

George's eyes widened and he looked up at Hermione. _She kissed Ron? So she did like him._

"It was in the heat of the moment! I thought we were going to die, and I just acted out on impulse! It meant nothing! I felt nothing! You are my best friend, and it can't be anything more than that! I'm happy for you and Luna!"

"Well it meant nothing to me either! I just want my best friend back! But it's always George this and George that! You have no time for Harry or I anymore!"

"Alright! That's enough! Ron, you don't need to speak to Hermione that way! She has helped your brother more than any of us could, and you should be showing her respect and be thankful!" Molly shouted.

Everyone was silent. Ron was fuming, Hermione was glaring at Ron, Molly looked strictly at Ron, and Harry, Ginny, Luna and George looked uncomfortable.

"I think I've had enough to eat. Thanks for dinner mum," George said, getting up from the table. He had a lot to think about, and he couldn't do it down here.

"I'll come with you George," Hermione said softly.

"No, I'd like some time to myself, thanks," George said to her. He saw the hurt pass through her eyes, and he instantly regretted his words, but he had some sorting of thoughts to do. He ran up the stairs to his room and shut the door.

Hermione had kissed Ron. But according to her, she felt nothing and it didn't mean anything. But what is Ron's deal? He says he's not jealous of her for spending time with George, so why is he arguing with her about it? And poor Luna seems to be stuck in the middle. She seems like a nice, mellow girl. Maybe she would be good for Ron.

Lying on his bed, George ran his hands over his face. He wouldn't deny, when Ron had mentioned Hermione kissing him, it felt like George's gut had dropped and his heart broke. He knew then that he was in trouble. George didn't know what to do. He had fallen for Hermione Granger, and for the first time in his life, he didn't have his other half there to help him.

**A/N: So, I don't know if I'm completely satisfied with this chapter. Help reassure me! :) Are things going too fast? Too slow? What exactly is Ron's deal? What did George get Hermione for Christmas? Any guesses? Or ideas? Until next time!**


End file.
